The Plan to Confuse Raine
by Mega Mario
Summary: The group has finally had enough of Raine's incessant babling, so they formulate a plan to shut her up, if only for a little while. It's my first fanfiction, so it might not be that good. Please review! GO READ THE REMASTERED VERSION, IT'S WAY BETTER.
1. The Plan to Confuse Raine

Just a short one-shot I did for fun.

The disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Plan to Confuse Raine

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Genis' House, Iselia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine: "Blah blah blah blah blah blah."

While Raine is lecturing, she is too busy to notice that her listeners are in the corner, plotting her demise.

Lloyd: "Man, I hate it when the Professor blah's"  
Regal: "Is there anything she doesn't know"  
Genis: .:lightbulb appears above his head:. "Hey, I got an idea"  
Zelos: "Oh, you do"  
Genis: "Shut up, or burn"  
Zelos: "  
Genis: "Okay, anyway, what if we act opposite the way we normally act? Say, an intelligent Lloyd"  
Colette: "If Lloyd's not smart then pigs can fly!"

Meanwhile, an animal resembling a pig with wings is seen flying around near Altimira.

Sheena: "Ooookay. That was random"  
Genis: "Moving on. Collette, act really violent. Sheena, pretend to flirt with Zelos. Presea, act really hyper. Zelos, pretend to not like girls. Regal, pretend to be really clumsy like Colette. Kratos, talk"  
Kratos: "Are you sure this will work"  
Genis: .:glare of death:. "Talk a lot"  
Kratos: "Ah, okay"  
Lloyd: "I know! I'll act insane"  
Genis: "That's good. Alright. We'll start on the count of three. 1"  
Raine: "Blah blah blah blah blah blah"  
Genis: "...3! .:short pause:. MUHAHAHAHAHA! I AM GENIS, KING OF ALL EXISTANCE! BOW TO ME PATHETIC MORTALS"  
Raine: "Blah"  
Kratos: "You are no king of all existance"  
Genis: "Tomato"  
Kratos: "AHHHH! TOMATO BAD FOR KRATOS"  
Sheena: "Hey, Zelos"  
Zelos: "GET AWAY FROM ME!" .:runs and hides under a table.  
Raine: "Umm, is everybody okay"  
Lloyd: "I ay-say my ame-nay is Loyd-Lay"  
Presea: "What're ya, stupid"  
Genis: "YOU BLONDE ONE! BOW TO ME"  
Colette: "NEVER! FOR I AM THE TRUE RULER OF ALL EXISTANCE"  
Sheena: "NO! I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL EXISTANCE"  
Colette: "We shall see about that!"

Colette and Sheena start fighting.

Kratos: "Catfight! Catfight! Catfight"  
Genis: "Tomato"  
Kratos: "AHHHH"  
Presea: "HI!" .:pushes Regal over.  
Regal: "AHH! Somebody help me up!" .:starts rolling all over the floor.  
Lloyd: "QUACK! QUACK! CA-CAW! CA-CAW! CA-CAW! SCRAWK!"

Lloyd was apparently having a lot of fun.

Genis: .:starts antagonising Kratos with tomato-based puns:.

Regal is still rolling on the floor and gets caught in the cross-fire from the catfight and is thrown at the table Zelos is hiding under, thus kncking it over and hurting both of them.

Sheena: "Zelos! There you are!" .:glomp.  
Zelos: "AHHH! GET HER OFF ME"  
Raine: "I feel faint..." .:passes out.  
Lloyd: "Can we stop now"  
Genis: .:too busy trying to come up with another tomato-based pun to notice immediately.  
Kratos: "Oh dear goddess Martel, let it be over"  
Regal: "I think she passed out"  
Zelos: "Did we over-do it"  
Genis: "Not at all. Now let's leave before she comes to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lloyd obtained the title of 'Drool Monkey' ! -

- Colette obtained the title of 'Violent Girl' ! -

- Genis obtained the title of 'Fear the Tomato!' ! -

- Kratos obtained the title of 'Tomato-Phobia' ! -

- Sheena obtained the title of 'Anti-Sheena' ! -

- Presea obtained the title of 'High-On-Caffine' ! -

- Zelos obtained the title of 'Violated' ! -

- Regal obtained the title of 'Clumsy Oaf' ! -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Please submit a review before you go.


	2. Title Descriptions

TT! Pie!

Drool Monkey - Title given to one who is a total idiot.

Violent Girl - You once pretended to be evil. A cat fight ensued.

Fear the Tomato - Genis: .:holds up a tomato:. Kratos: "AHHHH!"

Tomato-Phobia - Title given to he who is afraid of tomatoes.

Anti-Sheena - You're acting like Zelos for some reason.

High-On-Caffine - Alright, Presea. No more coffie for you!

Violated - "Don't touch me there!" The title for someone who has had a taste of his own medicine. (A/N: Thanks to Crystal Adept for this one.)

Clumsy Oaf - You're gonna have a hard time getting up. 


End file.
